1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid optical/electrical circuit module designed so as to provide a communication between a communications apparatus and a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, light is used for transmitting signals between communications apparatuses or computers because signals are effectively electrically processed within each of the apparatuses or computers. Thus hybrid optical/electrical circuit modules that have an optical/electrical conversion function are increasingly employed in communication apparatuses and computers.
The hybrid optical/electrical circuit modules are generally classified into two types: an E/O (electrical/optical) module that converts an electric signal to an optical signal and delivers it to the transmission line and an O/E (optical/electrical) module that receives an optical signal from the transmission line and converts it to an electric signal.
The E/O and O/E modules will be described below.